What Can Be Seen, Can't Be Unseen
by animefreak9898
Summary: When Castiel decides to explore the bunker something goes very wrong. Sam and Dean are unable to find him until they figure out Castiel is invisible and unable to be heard. Luckily he can still use a pen. This turns out to be the best thing to happen to Castiel, because now he and Dean have finally gotten together. /Sorry I'm horrible at summary's if anyone can help PM me please


_**/Hey guys! So I have a crazy obsession with Supernatural so I decided to write a Destiel fanfiction based on a picture I saw. I shall upload the picture! I'm still working on "Starting A New Life" but I'm having a bit of a writer's block with it. Anyway enjoy! Please review!**_

 **Warning:** This story will contain (I will give warning!) Male X Male situations. If you do not like it please don't read it.

 **Rated M:** Rated M for whenever the possible sexual situations come in. I don't want to get kicked off Fanfiction for putting the wrong rating.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. All ownership goes to the respected parties.

I don't know if anyone has ever done this before but I saw an adorable Destiel picture on instagram and decided to write a fanfiction after it.

* * *

 _Chapter one: What the hell happened here?!_

It had been a normal morning in the bunker. Castiel prepared coffee for Sam and Dean before they had woken up, made breakfast, cleaned, and looked for their next job. Castiel had his days planned out while in the bunker. He helped the Winchesters in the morning, cleaned, read, he tried relaxing but that got boring, now he had taken up to exploring more of the bunker.

Exploring had quickly gone wrong. Castiel had wandered into a room full of ingredients for spells. Naturally he was curious, opening jars he smelt a few of them. Being and angel headaches were of no concern to him, but something was wrong his head wouldn't stop pounding. The jar shattered against the floor as Castiel fell to his hands and knees. A cry of pain escaped his lips before everything went black.

* * *

An hour at least had to have passed, but he couldn't be certain. Everything felt fuzzy around him. The room felt like it was spinning, Castiel thought he could hear Dean calling for him. No.. Dean was praying for him. Weakly Castiel got up and made his way to the hallway. Gripping the wall tightly Castiel made his way downstairs. Dean was pacing the room knocking into a few pulled out chairs. Sam was sitting at his laptop looking annoyed at his brother.

"Where the hell is he?! He's been gone for over six hours!" Dean was clearly pissed. Kicking the next chair he knocked into. Castiel looked shocked, he had been out for six hours?! "Dean.. My apologies I am unsure of what-."

"Dean calm down I'm sure he's fine. He probably just got caught up exploring the bunker." Sam shut his laptop leaning back in his chair. "If he was in trouble I'm sure he'd let us know." Castiel couldn't take it anymore, he was right there why weren't they listening?

"Dean! Sam I am right here!" He stumbled forward still a bit dizzy from whatever had happened to him.

"I just don't get it Sammy.. Six plus hours exploring the bunker? There's no way he's still here. I'm gonna go out looking for him."

"Dean I am right here! Why can you not see me?!" He reached out grabbing the others wrist. Suddenly Dean froze yanking back his arm.

"Why the hell did you just grab me!?" Dean opened his mouth to continue before he was pushed down into a chair. "Dean! Dean can you hear me!?" Castiel had the other pinned down to the chair holding down his wrists. Dean of course was struggling but could not move.

"Dean!" Sam jumped up taking several steps back. Castiel realized the situation he had put the two in and quickly let go of Dean. They couldn't hear or see him, he had to find a way to communicate with them. Looking around Castiel spotted the pad of paper on the table. At least he could still touch things.

Picking up the pen he begun to write out. 'Dean, Sam. My apologies I did not mean to frighten either of you. But it seems during my explorations of the bunker something had gone wrong in a room I had discovered. I am right beside both of you yet neither of you can see or hear me.'

Seeing the moving pen the brothers moved toward it carefully. "Dean.. Dean it's from Cas!" Quickly Dean grabbed up the paper reading it over. "Shit Cas that was you? What the hell happened?"

The pen was picked up once more. Writing begun to appear on another piece of paper. 'I found a room full of ingredients. I was smelling some of them when I felt a terrible pain in my head, what you would call a migraine. I had blacked out, I thought it had only been an hour but it seems I was wrong.'

Sam laughed softly. "Yeah definitely wrong. Listen.. Why dont the two of you stay here while I go check this out?" Castiel nodded, of course neither of them could see him so he wrote out his response. 'I shall stay here. Do be careful, I dropped a jar in there. There is glass on the floor.'

Sam nodded heading up the stairs. Dean sat back down with a loud groan. "Dammit Cas… You know how worried I was?" He looked at the piece of paper hoping the other would write something. "I thought you'd gone off again and not said anything." His eyes kept glancing at the paper. "I.. I was scared alright! Dammit Cas say something! Anyt-."

Castiel suddenly reached out placing his hand over Dean's. Glancing down a small smile came to Dean's lips. "Tell me you're alright.. Besides the whole being invisible thing."

Suddenly writing appeared on the paper. 'Dean.. I am fine. All of my powers are still here. I have obtained no physical harm and the pain in my head is gone. I understand you are worried but there is no need. Sam i-.'

"There is a need to be worried! You could be stuck like this Cas! Don't try and tell me Sam can figure this out because what if he can't!?" Dean stood up letting the chair fall back. "If you can't figure this out how the hell could Sam! Just… Just wait for Sam!" Dean stormed off, his bedroom door could be heard slamming shut.

* * *

Castiel was extremely confused. Dean was yelling at him because he wanted to worry? It made no sense to him. The two had always said if he needed help figuring out humans they would be there, and this he needed help with. He knew he couldn't just wait for Sam, not only would he tell him to talk it out with Dean but it would embarrass Dean for his brother to know.

Getting up Castiel had one place in mind to go. Dean's room.

Standing outside the door Castiel felt… Nervous. What if he had gotten Dean's feelings wrong? What if he misunderstood him again? This could all end very badly. Shaking off the feelings he entered the room. All Dean saw was the door open and close and he knew Castiel was inside.

Dean was laying in bed flat on his back. He had been trying to think of a way to help Castiel while trying to relax. "What is it Cas? I told you to wait for Sam." No reply, of course. Suddenly a piece of paper was held in front of Dean's face. 'Do not move. I wish to test a theory of mine if you will allow me.'

"A theory?" The bed dipped slightly as Castiel got onto it. "I um.. Yeah I guess go ahead." Dean laid still.

If felt as if hours had passed before Castiel moved towards Dean. Feeling as if Castiel was hovering above him Dean went to say something. Before a sound could escape his lips Castiel leaned down kissing the stunned brunette.

To say Dean was shocked would be an understatement. He never thought this would ever happen no matter how long he lived. Dean was very private with his feelings but he would admit he felt a great deal for Castiel. He would even dare to say it was love. Though he would never admit it if asked, because everyone he has ever loved has left him.

The kiss wasn't the greatest, it was rather messy with teeth hitting each other. Castiel went to pull back from the kiss but Dean reached up grabbing his shirt. He wasn't sure he would ever get this chance again and he wasn't going to let it go so easily.

Sure to anyone it would look as if Dean Winchester was a total nut grabbing and kissing air. But he could care less, he was kissing Castiel. Castiel the angel of the lord. His angel. It was about damn time too.

Castiel was actually rather happy his theory was correct. Yes he was glad about that but…. There was more to it. For a long while now Castiel had feelings for Dean. If anyone were to ask he would deny it to a point. But of course there was no truth to his lies. For a while he did not know what to make of his feelings until he had read a few of the human's romance novels. He now knew he was in love with Dean Winchester.

Slowly Dean let Castiel pull back as he needed air. Castiel sat up in Dean's lap a smile on his lips, though Dean couldn't see it. Reaching over he grabbed his pad of paper and begun to write. 'I am glad my theory was correct. I have been waiting to test that for a while.'

Reading over the paper Dean let out a soft laugh before reaching up to rest his hands on where he hoped Castiel's hips were. "I'm pretty damn glad you did test is Cas.. We're gonna find a way to change you back. I promise." Dean's thumbs slowly begun to glide of the others hip bones.

Suddenly the paper was held in front of Dean's eyes. 'What does this make us now Dean?' Moving the paper down so he could look towards Castiel, even if he wasn't sure he was looking at the others eyes he spoke softly. "What do you want us to be Cas?" His voice was soft and uncertain, Castiel didn't like it like this.

Quickly the paper was held up once more. 'I am hoping you would accept my offer for us to be together. Unless I was reading this wrong and that is not what you wished for, my apologies.'

Dean tightened his grip on Castiel's hips but not enough to hurt. "No Cas… You were right. I'd like that.. I um well… Sort of thought about it for a while now…. Dammit Cas this would be a lot easier if I could see you!" He sighed looking up at the ceiling. "But yeah.. I accept your offer."

Castiel was delighted. Leaning down he placed his lips softly yet passionately against Dean's.

* * *

Sam had come back from cleaning up the mess left by Castiel in the ingredients room. He had found the mixtures of what Cas had been smelling but couldn't figure out what happened. He came back into the lounge and found it was empty. "Cas? You here?" Nothing.

Slowly Sam made his way around the bunker. He checked the garage, the spell room again, his room, but he hadn't checked Dean's. Walking up to his brothers room Sam stopped hearing Dean's voice, so Cas was definitely in there.

When everything was quiet Sam slowly inched open the door to peek inside. What he saw confused him. Dean was clutching something, not just something but Cas! He had to have been clutching Cas. Noticing his brother's lips were pursed Sam let a smirk come to his lips.

"It's about time." He whispered before slowly backing away and shutting the door. He had work to do.

* * *

 _ **/Sorry this chapter was rather short. I just thought it would be a good place to end. Please Review!**_


End file.
